With the advent of smartphones and other handheld devices, mobile games are becoming increasingly popular. Generally, control buttons that are integral to the handheld devices, or virtual buttons on the devices' display screens are used with existing mobile games to provide input to the games, typically to control an object or character in the game. However, these control buttons are often difficult to use for gaming purposes and do not allow users accurate input. Thus, some users utilize external controllers or special purpose devices, such as joysticks for maneuvering games, steering wheels for driving games, and guns for shooting games.
These external controllers and special purpose devices are usually connected to the handheld devices by means of a wire or cord, although some controllers are wireless. Accordingly, controllers are generally carried separately from handheld devices and are stowed away when not in use. Thus, having a separate controller unit can be inconvenient and cause annoyance to users. This can be disadvantageous for users who frequently play mobile games on the go. In this regard, the invention described herein addresses this problem.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that claim controller accessories for handheld devices such as phones and tablet computers. These include control modules that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which is herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, King, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2013/0341214, discloses a phone case that comprises controllers that slide out from opposing ends of the case. The controllers are disposed on the sliding sections so that they are accessible from the front of the phone when they slide outward. In this regard, the sections do not fold and move in an ergonomic manner.
Huang, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0060216, and Hsu, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2010/0328203, disclose controller sections that are swivably attached to a housing member of a phone case. More particularly, Huang discloses a first controller section that is disposed at the bottom of the phone and that can be secured at the back or at an angle; and a second controller section that is secured in place at the front of the phone. Similarly, Hsu discloses a controller section that can be secured to the back of the case and then moved towards the front of the screen. Thus, these devices also do not disclose sections that can fold into extended and storage configurations.
Baschnagel, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2014/0228075, and Maus, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2013/0120258, disclose controllers that can attach to one side of a handheld device. Baschnagel discloses a controller unit that can removably attach to the lower end of the handheld device. Thus, Baschnagel is not configured to hold a handheld device therein. Maus discloses a case, but the controller unit is biased toward one side of the handheld device. However, Maus does not comprise any sections that fold out.
Finally, Sano, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2007/012309, discloses a phone case with control buttons disposed thereon. In operation, the user can rotate the phone to orient it in a portrait or landscape configuration. In this regard, the controllers are not moved. Thus, Sano does not disclose any foldable sections comprising control buttons thereon.
In view of the disadvantages inherent in the known types of controller accessories for handheld devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved controller unit having dynamic, foldable components, wherein the controller unit can be removably attached to various handheld devices.